The present invention relates to tie down mechanisms for use in the stake pockets of a vehicle such as a pickup truck.
Pickup trucks and the like are often used for hauling cargo. The driver of the truck must frequently tie down the cargo to anchoring means on the truck to prevent the cargo from shifting during travel. Tie downs are also used to cover the cargo with tarps to guard against inclement weather. Various conventional anchoring means have been developed and tried to accomplish the cargo or tarp tie down function. Most pickup trucks come from the factory equipped with a plurality of stake pockets spaced around the top of the bed wall. Mounting hooks can be mounted in the stake pockets so that they protrude upwardly therefrom. Many of the conventional designs involve more or less permanently mounting the hook in the stake pocket. This detracts from the aesthetic appearance of the vehicle. The hook can also interfere with loading of cargo or mounting of other accessories such as toppers, covers, and the like.
L. J. Crain discloses a retractable rope hook in U.S. Pat. No. 3,102,708. The hook is biased or xe2x80x9cpopped upxe2x80x9d into an exposed operable position by a spring disposed below it in the stake pocket. A pivotal latch mechanism has a sweep arm that swing into engagement with a transverse groove in the side of the hook body to hold the hook in the exposed operable position. The sweep arm of the latch mechanism engages the bottom surface of the hook notch itself to hold the hook in a retracted position flush with the top of the stake pocket. While the latch mechanism is not extremely complex, it adds to the overall cost of the tie down device. Furthermore, the latch can get contaminated with rust or dirt since part of it is exposed to the elements. Thus, the latch can jam easily and a screwdriver may be required to rotate the latch, disengage the groove, and permit the hook to be pushed down. Finally, this retractable rope hook works only on a hook-style tie down because the rope-receiving notch is relied upon to latch the mechanism in the retracted position. The retractable rope hook fails to provide a fully enclosed eye for optimal flexibility and tie down security. Therefore, there is a need for an improved pop-up tie down mechanism.
A primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved pop-up tie down mechanism for use in the stake pocket of a cargo-hauling vehicle.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a push-down pop-up tie down mechanism.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a push-down pop-up tie down mechanism wherein the latching elements are concealed and protected from moisture and contamination.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a push-down pop-up tie down mechanism that has a fully enclosed eye.
Another objective of this invention is the provision of a push-down pop-up tie down mechanism that is inexpensive to manufacture, reliable, versatile, and durable in use.
These and other objectives will be apparent from the drawings, as well as from the description and claims that follow.
The present invention relates to a push-down pop-up tie down mechanisms for use in the stake pockets of a vehicle such as a pickup truck. The tie down mechanism includes an elongated tie down post and a hollow stake post having a hollow shaft adapted to fit in the stake pocket. The hollow shaft includes an aperture therein for slidably receiving the tie down post. Means for securing a portion of the hollow shaft in the stake pocket are provided and a spring is operably located between the stake post and the tie down post for yieldingly biasing the tie down post to extend relative to the stake post. The tie down mechanism further includes a cam groove and follower means interconnecting the tie down post and the hollow shaft. The cam groove and follower allow the tie down post to be held in a retracted position or released into the extended position when needed without the use of exposed levers or hand tools.